The Girl Jets
by Anna Elrick
Summary: We know the Jets are all boys, but i thought that girls in a gang would be cool. So me and my friends created the three girls in the story and what they go threw when they join the Jets.


**West Side Story**

**Chapter 1: Before The Story**

She finished putting the last box in her room. She carefully sat on the edge of her bed and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. A laugh escaped her throat.

"If he thinks buying mom and me this house, with my own room is going to bribe me into forgiving him, he's dead wrong." A smile masked her hatred for her father, Tom Schrank. "Even if this room is five times bigger then the last one."

Roughly twelve years ago, Rose's father had abandoned her and her mom, Mary Schrank, in New Jersey, to come to New York and take a job a Lt. At the time, Rosemary had been five. Now he decided to be a father. So she had to say 'good bye' to her friends, pack up her things, and move to good ole' NYC. So far the only good thing was that she didn't have to see her father on a daily basis. Unfortunately, she did have to stay at her dad's house every other week.

Pushing her father's ugly mug out of her mind, Rose opened her window and looked out. There was a quaint little playground. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad.

"Rose! Turn out the light and get some sleep!" her mom yelled down the hall.

"Okay, Ma!" Rose called back. It was getting late.

The next day was the day Rose had dreaded. School. Dortort High was a heck of a lot different than St. Peter's. For one thing the students were a lot more colorful. There were actual groups of kids alike each other. In St. Peter's, everything was a huge bland blob. But, as of yet, Rose couldn't tell which group she'd fit into.

At lunch she sat alone. Across the lunch room, a group of girls sat together. Rose watched them curiously. Two girls in particular seemed to be the leaders. The taller one wore a light green blouse with a brown jacket and a knee-length skirt. Her massy-brown hair was cut short, just below her nose level. The other girl, a bit shorter, wore a blue shirt, a white jacket, and brown slacks. Rose felt a bit conspicuous in her uniform from her old school.

"Irene." The skirted girl poked her friend's shoulder. "Did you see the new girl?"

The blonde's sharp gaze followed her friend's direction and looked over Rose.

"Nah, I hadn't had a chance." Irene said. "She doesn't look like much." She said. Then she laughed, "But then again, Darlene, neither did you."

Darlene playfully poked her friend.

"Let's just keep an eye on her." Irene consented at Darlene's expression. "Uh, oh. There goes Sam Dortort." Irene said. A finely built senior strutted towards Rose. Darlene rolled her eyes.

"Why cant he just let the poor kid alone?" she asked, but Irene wasn't listening. She was tensing up, preparing to go to the new girls aid.

"Hay, Blue-eyes." Sam said as he leaned over Rose's shoulder from behind. "You're new here, right? You have to be, cause you're way to cute to b wondering around these halls without me noticing you."

Rose laughed. "Is that a pick-up line?" she said as she scooted away.

"How's about I show you around the school?" Sam tried again.

Rose shook her head, "I don't think so." Sam was astonished. Rose went back to eating and tried to ignore the fact that Sam wasn't leaving.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and put his chin on her shoulder, "Please." He breathed.

Rose turned to him and smiled innocently, "Well, if you insist." She smiled, letting her nose brush his. "I still say no." Rose said briefly.

Sam's temper flared. Fiercely he grabbed her arm, his grip tight. "No dame tells me no!" he growled.

Rose's own temper became raging fire. Irene jumped over the table separating the two of them. Together each girl grabbed one of Sam's arms and flipped him over. Triumphantly, Rose placed her heel-clad foot dead center on his back.

"I think I just did." Then she let Sam up and laughed as he ran away.

"That was pretty cool." Irene smiled and returned back to her seat.

"Thanks, um, you too." Rose yelled after her. She had found her group.

A week passed and Irene, Rose, and Darlene became the closest of friends.


End file.
